User blog:Blackharemprince/Blackharemprince-The new hero
Ever since luka was defeated in battle the world was in chaos once more and only one new hero was able to rise up to the firce challenge and it was a Dark-skinned human hero with this powerful blade called the Twilight Blade X he went in a arena he signed up he was next up he was dark,cold,and silent to the core of his body. Anouncer:what this another young boy wanting to get raped (the black hero was ready to meet his first challenge) Anouncer:all right young boy choose the two gates and meet your fate. (the black hero looked at the two gates and he chooses gate one) Black hero:OPEN GATE ONE (as the gate one open he sees a three headed Cerberus) Cerberus:so young boy you made a bad choice of fighing me i'l rape you out of your semen. Black Hero:i'l shall fight you. (his cold heared aura realeses) Cerberus:very well then boy (the cerberus begin charging at him but the black hero counter her charges and lighting was surging though her body and black hero unleshes flurry of slashes) Cerberus:ok ok we give up. (the black hero advances to the 2nd round, the others gave up to be rape by other monsters untill he was up next) Announcer:you see this boy get raped again (all the females in noah were cheering) Announcer:all right boy choose the two gates. (he looks at gate 2) black hero:I CHOOSE GATE 2. (as the gate opens he hears stomps a Centaur Girl appears before him) Centaur girl:oh a young boy this could be easy for me for a breeding partner. black hero:i don't think so (the black hero readies his blade at a couter stance) Centaur:my hand pleases any men (she tries to leans the black hero back but then he couters it back) Black hero:feel the sting of my blade (lighting was surging though centaur girl and black hero releases flurry of slahes) Centaur girl:impossible i...i give up (and the black hero advances to the semi finals others have made it but fallen it was a tag-team battle with a human name ken Ken:helllooo good sir Black hero:hello sir (they both shake hands) Announcer:alright you two since you two made to the semi-finals choose gate 1 or 2 (ken points at two as well as the black hero) Ken&Black hero:GATE 2 (as the gates opens a woman with her head on her right side it was a Dullahan) Dullahan:oh two men i'l take both of you semen easly Announcer:which one of you will go first and be raped (every women in noah was cheering) (ken takes a stand at dullahan while the black hero watches from the sidelines) Ken:I'l go first (ken charges at the dullhan at full speed but the dullahan counter his attack easly he gets knock back to the ground and gets rape until he passed out and he did and the women crowds were cheering the dullahan and the dullahan was pointing the sword at the black hero) Dullahan:you next boy Black hero:you think you can win with that weak strength monster girl fiend (dullahan charges the black hero at full speed and attack him but the black hero couters the dullahan's attack and lighting was surging though the dullahan veins and the black unleashes flurry of slashes) Dullahan:your powerfull i admit defeat (the black hero advances to the final by himself) (a mysterious monster succubus was behind the giant gate) ???:my my he's some what powerful he might be good for a husband and to the monster lord (the black hero comes out) Announcer:all right everyone this hero made this far without getting rape but can he defeat the powerful and mysterious KYUBA!!!!!! (Kyuba) (all the women cheer Kyuba name out but the black hero stays on the same spot when she comes out) Kyuba:my my to think a new challenger mange to get this far with out being raped my my you are lucky but it all ends here i'm the last one you must defeat but i doubt you could ever defeat one of the hevenly knight. Black hero:shut your damn mouth and just fight (the black hero takes out his Mystic Blade X) Kyuba:oh my but still it isn't enough to defeat me (Kyuba moves so fast the black hero eyes can't see her untill she apear in front of him and hugs him and his face in her bust) Kyuba:you see i could eat you up right now but i have a better use for you my handsome. (the black hero pulls away from kyuba) Black Hero:You may be powerful but i will never lose to the like of you!!! (the black hero goes pearless mode blue aura with blue lighting) Black hero;let's see if you can defeat me in my pearless mode. Kyuba:trying to pervoke a heavenly knight looks like i have to punish you (she dissapears) Black hero:where are you hiding (he closes his eyes one was charging at him) Black hero:FOUND YOU!!!!! (he was attacking her from the front but it was an ilusion) Black hero:WHAT THE WHERE IS SHE???? (black hero was looking for kyuba but she was coming down on her) Black hero:oh no (black hero was too late to take defense when she was on top of him) kyuba:now let's who is hiding behind that hood and mask. (kyuba takes off the black hero's hood and mask revaling his handsome dark-skinned face,and white hair, and white eyes.) Kyubua:Huh oh my<3<3<3<3 Women(all):OH MY HE HANDSOME KYUBA!!!!!! (the women cheer around Kybua) Kyuba:why don't you come with me (her tail coils around the black hero and she took her prize than couple minutes later alma elma reaches the monster lord's castle) Alice:so this is the boy you capture Alma Elma:yes his his face is verrrrry handsome (alma elma puts the dark-skinned boy in front of alice but he turns away from the monster lord) Alice:what is it boy you don't like me the monster lord (black hero squints his eyes clothes and pretend he was at home and the monster lord coiled her tail around the black hero and when he open his eyes) Black hero:WHAT THE!!!!! (the black hero looks at alice while she was smiling at him) Alice:my my you are a handsome one and a young one too off to the dungeons with you. (alice drags him with her tail coiled around him the dungeon was dark as the void) Alice(smiles):my my you were defeated by alma and broung here by your demise to be milked by me and the four hevenly knights. Black hero: Now listen you (as the black hero was about to talk she puts her finger at the black hero's lips) Alice:save your energy my young one you'll have a good time being raped by me and the the other milking much semen out of you. black hero:don't care. Alice:soon you will care about us. (with alice last words she locks the cell in front of him) Black hero:i don't sense her energy she must be gone. (black hero takes down the cage door with ease) Black hero:i don't want to stay here any longer (he runs despite of the other voices he keeps going untill he appear at the main hall) Black hero:where the weaponry i need to get my twilight sword back (he was in the narrow hall where he saw a light he opens it and it was the weaponry) Black hero:jackpot i hit the mother load (the black hero looks around untill he found his weapon) Black hero:(calls his weapon back) Black hero:time to get outta here. (just when he gets to the door a voice appears behind him) ???:my my why are you such in a hurry? (the black hero turns around slowly and sees this woman???) Black Hero:who are you miss. ???:the names Tamamo one of the four heavenly knights. Black Hero:wait a minute TAMAMO THE QUEEN KITSUNE!!!!! Tamamo:yes i go my that nick-name. (the black hero breaks for it) Tamamo:i don't think so! (her fluffy nine tails chase after the black hero and he evades them but one of them grabs his legs and draws him and coils his legs and hands) Tamamo:what this? (Tamamo tries to pick up his sword) Black hero:don't you EVEN TOUCH IT!!!!! (the black hero's sword shock tamamo hands and tail freeing the black hero) Black hero:(calls his sword and runs fast as he can) Black hero:i gotta get outta here NOW!! (black hero trips and falls down and when he got back up and looked back he bumped into something he saw the woman again:alice) Black hero:not you again! (as the black hero take a few steps back and bumps into something and turns around and sees Tamamo(adult form) again) Black hero:damn it all!! (he had no way out he had once choice become an incubus he drinks this strange pink medicne and he become an incubus and his demonic aura shows) Black Hero:lets see how you can fare against my incubus powers alice! Alice:i see your power up but not enough to beat me. Black hero:watch me!!! (the black hero dissapears and strikes her from the back but she reacts by coiling him) Alice:give up now Black Hero:i wasn't even trying. (he summons a barrier to protect him) Tamamo:leave to me alice Alice:very well then. (the black hero turns to Tamamo) Black hero:i'l kill you first. Tamamo:hahahahahaha young boy do you really think you can defeat me. (black hero chages at her full speed but she counter his attack and his barrier was gone) Black Hero:nonononono not like this. (alice coils around him once more and her eyes made contact with his) Black Hero:get me out of this YOU DAMN MONSTTEEERRRRRRR!!!!!! (alice's eyes turned white and flashed at him) Black Hero:who are you don't kill me i want my mother back WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! (alice's eyes returns back to normal:alice) Alice:my my you look so handsome to eat. (alice coils around the black hero and gropes all over his chest) Black hero:what NO NOT ME I WANT MY MOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!! ???:i'm here my son. (the black hero rushes to alma) Black hero:MOMMY!!!!! (black hero hugs alma) ???:let's go (couple of minutes later at alma room she closes the door and locks it) Black hero:mommy what are you doing ???:after you punishement were going to have some fun!! Black hero:mommy. (the black hero's mind breaks free and returns to his normal self) Black Hero:wait a minute your not my mommy you're alma i want my real mother back NOW!!!! Alma:i am you're mother you just said it just now (alma's tail takes one of the Black hero's legs and lifts him upside down where his but is open and punishes him) Alma:bad bad boy for assulting on Alice and Tamamo. (after his punishement he throws him on the bed and gets on top of him alma grabs his black sword and puts it inside of her and starts moving her hips) Black hero:stop it ahhhhh......i mean it f-f-fuuuaaaa.....stop it hhaaaaaaaaa alma:you like it my son. Black hero:no i...haaaaaaa don't stop i love so much Alma:my naughty son making that naughty face. (alma starts to viberate her insides) Black hero:mother Alma:yes my handsome son. Black hero:cummmmmiiinnnnngggg!!!! (the black hero releases violent waves of thick semen inside of alma coating the gloss of the black hero's sword and alma insides white and alma cotinues to move her hips again causing the black hero's sword to climax again) Black hero:cumming again help me mommy!!! (he realeses violent waves of thick semen and sticks his tounge out) Alma:oh so desprate to need of mommy's milk here have some. (alma took her right breast and milk coming out and the black hero drinks it casing him to go 2x erect and cumming) Black hero:yesssssss motherrrrr CUMMMMMMIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!! (the black hero releases massive waves of thick semen inside of alma again and again) Alma:let mother make you feel all better again. (alma begins to suck on his black sword) Black hero:yessss motherrrr i want more (as alma heard his wish he was in deeper and sucking it harder and moving faster) black hero:yes i'm cumming again HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! (as he realeses his final but yet powerful wave he didn't pass out he was an incubus more lustful and semen,stamina,strength,more magic,durable,reisitant to deases,and speed) Black hero:give me your best mother Alma:you didn't faint i'm so happy for you my son. (alma throws him back on the bed and she put his sword inside of her and uses her "'FIVE STEPS VAGINA HELL" the black hero releases massive waves after waves of semen) Black hero:well i'm tired mommy i;m going to sleep feel free to suck out all my semen if you want mother. (the black hero closes his eyes and sleeps) Alma:don't worry my son after i'm done i'l sleep with you the others will be jealous that i have you to myself having fun milking your semen dry. (this my first blog here made by Blackharemprince) Category:Blog posts